


吃香肠

by cuneiform419



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneiform419/pseuds/cuneiform419
Summary: Jack偏过头，看见妈妈用一种意味深长的目光打量着他，“怎么啦？”，他不禁把自己的短裤又往下拉了拉，“香肠好吃吗？”，妈妈别有深意地问道。Jack听着Asher的声音从餐桌的另一边传来，他顿了顿、咽了咽口水，回答道：“唔，好吃……当然好吃了”。





	吃香肠

“呃啊….Jack….就是这样…..你做得很好…..”Asher的左手抓住Jack的卷发，右手则在Jack的后颈和肩胛骨之间徘徊，他正岔开双腿坐在床沿，花色运动背心规规整整地穿在身上，而运动裤连带内裤则堆积在了脚踝。即使在自己的卧室里，17岁的Asher Angel一般也不会是这样的形象，然而若是有人这个时刻推门进来，更可能首先注意到Jack现在的模样。他跪在Asher身前，除了左手中指上的银戒指之外什么也没有穿，蜜色的肌肤在白炽灯的照耀下泛出珍珠般的光泽，仔细看臀部上还遗留着淡红色的指痕，他把屁股挺得高高的，方便另一个男孩时不时地触碰，随着他头部起伏的动作后背的蝴蝶骨凸起又平复，他双手扶在Asher的胯骨上，努力地把阴茎往自己的喉咙里捅。此时此刻，Jack被噎住时的干呕声、Asher的叹息与呻吟以及衣料与床单之间摩擦的细微声响，正在这个不算很大的房间里回荡，凌晨2点钟、安吉尔家宅院的一隅，正上演着这样的情事。

随着阴茎不断地抽插，Jack感觉到快感持续地在舌头和上颚上累积，谁说口交不会带来快感的？明明口腔是人体最为敏感的部位之一，Jack觉得自己含过的糖果、吸过的香烟、甚至是在牙缝和舌头之间搅动过的牙签和吸管，都这现在这一刻的预演。即使深喉时会带来些许痛苦，Jack也能从这样近乎虐待的对待中获得强烈的性奋。太舒服了，他快要不是自己了，除了嘴里这根年轻而粗壮的阴茎之外他什么也感受不到、什么也想不起来，他的眼睛已经发红蓄起了泪水，他朦朦胧胧地望向那双浅绿色的眼睛，绿眼睛的主人正认真而粗暴地对待他。随着这场运动的进行，Jack感觉到他的意识逐渐涣散，在跌入虚无之前，脑海中像走马灯一般回放起这一切是怎么发生的。

理论上来说，他和Asher是兄弟。他们相识于一次约会，当然不是他俩的，是他们的父母的，准确来说是Asher的爸爸和Jack的妈妈，两个体验过情场沧桑的中年人在网络上开启了人生的第二春。从不咸不淡地寒暄到线上热聊，再到时不时地周末约会，你来我往了大半年之后，在谈婚论嫁之前他们终于决定让各自的孩子见上一面，于是就有了Jack会标记在自己人生时间线上的那一天：星期六、扒房、晚7点、一张餐桌、四个人，他不能对环境想起更多的细节了，因为那天他全部的注意力都在那双绿眼睛和那张俊脸上。他听妈妈说起过Asher，挺无聊一小孩，篮球、吉他、数学题，挺符合一个房地产经纪人的儿子的。但是，现在，他几乎对妈妈生出一点幽怨来，你为什么不早告诉我他有这么英俊？至少他可以提前整理一下他的头发、戴个项链、换上他最好看的那件紫丁香色衬衣什么的，Jack几乎忘记了这不是他的约会。虽然他整个人乱糟糟害羞又紧张，但不妨碍眼前的白马王子对他露出最友好的笑容，他一笑起来好像罩上了一层温柔的光晕，让Jack头晕目眩。晚餐的最后Asher和Jack坐在同一侧，他们通过闲谈来了解对方，Asher向他讲起他的爱好，Jack心醉神迷地听着，篮球，阳光又帅气！吉他弹唱，多么浪漫！擅长数学，他简直是个天才！ Jack小心翼翼地提起他的滑板、他的漫画、他的cult片，这位校园王子不但没有嘲笑他是个nerd，反而说他是他见过的最酷的男孩。自打那一天起，Jack简直比他妈妈更关注他们的感情进程，隐秘而热切地盼望他们真正住到一起的那一天，好在这一天到来的并不遥远，两三个月后，Jack和妈妈就搬进了安吉尔家。

Jack和Asher住在二楼相邻的两个房间，中间连着一道门，Asher的房间西侧则是大人们的卧室，Jack对这种安排还是挺满意的，也就比同住一个房间差了那么一点点吧。想要和温润有礼的Asher成为朋友并不难，从搬到同一栋房子那天起，每天晚上他们都会走进对方的房间，打游戏、看电影、听Jack天南地北地东拉西扯，听着Asher的哈哈大笑Jack觉得自己思如泉涌妙语连珠。在某时某刻，Asher仰面躺在床上，垂下双眼看着坐在地毯上的Jack，语调带着快乐的余韵说：“你可真是太有意思了，我真的，从没见过你这样的人”，Jack感觉自己像是因这句话而瞬间发了烧，心脏砰砰跳动像是要跃出胸膛。在家门之外，Jack也转学进了Asher的学校，因为比Asher低一个年级的缘故，他们在学校见面的机会并不是很多，但Jack会每日准时准点地出现在体育馆的看台上，观看Asher篮球队的训练。他的目光流连在Asher初具形状的肱二头肌上，和Asher撩起球衣擦汗时若隐若现的腹部和胸膛，看着Asher挺拔的身姿Jack心里愈发燃起了两人亲近的渴望。Asher对他这个新弟弟的热情似乎也适应良好，在训练间隙不时朝看台投去一个眼神或是微笑，Jack喜欢这样，即使没有言语，他们之间也保持着某种程度上的交流。

就这样，一天又一天，时间施展着它的魔法，让兔子走出洞穴，让玫瑰开了花，Jack和Asher变得越来越亲密，他们换穿对方的衣服、看电影时依偎在一起、用同一个吸管喝可乐、吃对方啃了一半的苹果，他们在校园肩并肩行走时手指会若有若无地摩擦，他跟Asher站在同一块滑板上的时候Asher从背后用力地搂住他的腰，Jack不瞎也不傻，他可以越发清晰地感受到有一股暧昧在他和Asher之间流动。他按下心中涌动的喜悦，开始思考如何将这种无意识的暧昧进化成有意识的勾引。Jack从来都是行动上的巨人，他也不怯于展露自己的喜爱，他很快开始了第一次小小的实验。他和Asher坐在同一张沙发上，此时全家人正一起观看电视上转播的棒球赛，Asher和爸爸盯着电视屏幕，不时地对赛事交换一下意见，Jack对这种安吉尔式的娱乐没有特别大的兴趣，他看了一眼坐在左侧沙发上正忙着搅动牛油果沙拉的妈妈，然后轻轻地、尽可能的显得若无其事地将右脚搭在了Asher左侧的大腿上，足尖磨蹭着Asher另一边大腿的内侧，然后他开始等待了。可能过了1分钟，也有可能是30秒，在Jack准备放弃往回撤的时候，Asher的手突然抓住了他那只肉乎乎的小脚，拇指从脚趾到脚掌心一下一下地、转着圈地摩擦，另外四指在脚背滑动。Jack看向Asher，后者手上的动作不停歇同时嘴上还在滔滔不绝地发表对球赛的评论，过了好一会儿，Asher像是才感受到Jack的目光似的，转过头来笑着问：“怎么了，Jack？”，Jack在父母的目光落在他身上之前及时地把脚撤了下来，“没什么”，他调整了坐姿，余光瞥见Asher嘴角正噙着一丝微笑，一丝白马王子不大会在白天露出的微笑。

于是这场你追我逐的游戏就这样开始了，Jack本来以为这个过程会像是钓鱼，他投下诱饵，等待Asher这条大鱼游过来咬钩，然而随着时间的推移，Jack发现Asher更像是一只嗷嗷待哺的小鲨鱼，尽情地吞下Jack投喂的每一块鲜肉，它在Jack的渔网内恣意翻滚，把Jack的小船都带得摇动不止。Jack开始借故在Asher的卧室里过夜，理由无非是打游戏太累了不想动，对此Asher什么也没有说，他只是起身关了灯然后重新蜷进那张双人床，黑暗里的Jack翻个身，带着小动物似的呢喃将自己毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了Asher的胸膛上。然后，他感觉到Asher的手放在了他的腰侧，然后顺着脊柱一路向上直到脖颈，在后颈揉捏了几下之后便原路返回，在Jack的腰际不断摩挲。Jack被这种介于温情的安抚和色情的挑逗之间的手法搞得面色发烫浑身震颤，但他依然装出一副半梦半醒的模样，不知过了多久，当Jack真的感受到睡意一阵阵袭来时，他听到头顶上传来了Asher的一声叹息，还有一句低沉而轻柔的“晚安”。

游戏还在不断升级。一家人开车行进在公路上，Jack表示他要拍另一侧车窗外日暮时分的海面而正大光明地坐上了Asher的大腿，Jack双手横举着手机，看着屏幕里棕榈树和帆船不断地后移，现在正是夏季，他穿着一条在膝盖以上的短裤，感觉到自己的臀部正隔着一层薄薄的布料和Asher的大腿紧密贴合。他不动声色地又向后移了一移，臀部上的汗水微微浸湿了衣料，黏腻地在Asher大腿上滑动，直朝着Asher身体中心的热源而去。Asher的反应也很敏锐，他的双手立刻绕上了Jack的腹部，并搭在了他柔软的小肚子上，Jack感受到Asher正以一种微小的动作缓缓蜷缩着他的手指，抓揉着Jack小腹上的软肉。伴随着Asher的动作，一股突如其来的热流在Jack的小腹翻涌，他的四肢都有点发软了，他攥紧了手机，努力让精神集中在画面上，即使是夏日黄昏的微风也带不走他面颊上的热度，他全身都在往外发汗，不知是不是他的错觉，他感觉臀部下方Asher的那处热量正在不断积聚，他克制着自己不去摆动屁股在那上面摩擦。这场色欲的折磨因妈妈突然回过头来而戛然而止，“哦，我没事的，再说，Jack也不怎么沉”，Asher一边说着一边放下了手，Jack不知道自己是应该感觉庆幸还是应该失落，他放下了手机，看着窗外的暮色，他还想在Asher的大腿上再坐一会儿。好在不是他一个人这样想，Asher的手很快又贴了上来，带着薄薄汗水的掌心贴在Jack裸露在外的大腿上，Jack感觉到他们那一处的肌肤严丝合缝地契合在了一起，好像Jack在用大腿内侧的皮肤拓印Asher掌心的纹路，Jack恍惚觉得，他的躯体上要永久地留下属于Asher的痕迹了。

Jack事后回顾他的整个勾引计划，觉得应该为自己在水族馆的那一次加上一个星标。他和Asher在入口旁边买了冰激凌，Jack最喜欢薄荷口味的，那淡绿的色泽就象征着夏日的清爽，然而在最后关头Jack心念一动，换成了普通的奶油口味的。他和Asher举着冰激凌边吃边走，当他们在某一处科普展板前站定时，Jack觉得机会来了。这里光线正好，爸妈在别处晃悠，Asher正看着他跟他念叨虎鲸还是海豚什么的，Jack从下往上看着Asher，这让他那双黑眼睛显得更大了，然后伸出舌尖小口小口地舔着冰激凌。他再将冰激凌举到眼前，尽可能伸长舌头从甜筒边缘一直舔到尖顶，他的目光一直没有离开Asher，在将冰激凌卷入口腔之后还不忘舔干净嘴角垂下的白色奶油，Asher突然不说话了。Jack再接再厉，将手腕调转过来，从另一侧旋转着舔食那乳白色的柱体，在最后收尾时适时地给了Asher一个自认为充满诱惑的眼神，Asher含着微笑微微地挑了一下眉，好像在说“现在是怎样？”，Jack只管继续自己的动作，他看着Asher因他的举动目光闪烁若有所思、舌尖快速地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。在享用完整个冰激凌后Jack还把融化流到手上的白色液体舔了个干净，Asher一边皱着眉头说“ewww…恶心”一边紧盯着Jack的舌头扫过他中指上的银戒指。在接下来的参观过程中他俩说说笑笑打打闹闹，Jack有时作势要骑到Asher背上，有时又说自己走累了环住Asher的腰让Asher寸步难移，还有时像个娇滴滴的小女友般挽着Asher的手臂跟他亦步亦趋。也许是Jack的计划进行的太过顺利也太过显眼了，在出口处的礼品店，Jack和妈妈挑选着各种贝类形状的金属手链，Jack时不时地抬头看一眼不远处站在印着锤头鲨图案的周边T恤前的Asher，这个时候，妈妈倾身对着Jack耳语：“Asher是个好小伙，你可要抓住机会”。

那个夜晚终于到来了。Jack和Asher还有一位Asher篮球队里的学长周五晚上一起去看电影，Jack对本来计划好的二人约会突然有人加入感到很不满，Asher似乎感应到了Jack的情绪，悄悄安慰他学长没什么朋友、又刚跟女朋友分手，实在没办法拒绝。电影散场后学长主动要求送他们两个回家，Jack认为这大概是良心发现，在路上他们谈论起刚刚看过的这部电影，比预期要更烂一些，吐槽的乐趣远大于观影的乐趣。说道此处，Asher开始拿出手机朗读推特上的吐槽，一车的人都开始哈哈大笑。Jack凑了过去跟Asher挤在一起去看他的手机屏，后座黑漆漆的，仅有手机屏幕上的一点亮光，他们的大腿紧贴在一起。此情此景，Jack还没有特别往性上面去想，然而下一秒他就不这样认为了。他感觉到Asher没拿手机的那只手绕到了他背后，挑开他宽松的裤腰滑进了他的运动裤里，再伸进他的内裤和他光裸的臀部直接接触。Jack得说，他有点被吓到了，可他又有点窃喜，把今晚当做约会、急不可耐的人不只他一个。他想看Asher色欲熏心的模样，又为他这种大胆的举动心悸不已，他有时候真不知道他和Asher到底谁才是厚脸皮的那一个。现在，这只作乱的手用黑夜做着掩护，在他的屁股上肆意抚摸、揉捏，并且逐渐用上了些力气，Jack感到屁股蛋上传来绵延不绝的酥麻与疼痛，Asher的五指张开再使劲抓握，Jack猜自己的屁股上肯定留下红印了。这一切都让他心中的欲火愈燃愈旺，Jack咬紧牙关，不让自己发出哼唧唧的声音，同时心想自己可不能在别人的车上射出来，他还没有那么没脸没皮。这段难熬的路程终于到了尽头，Asher若无其事地把手从Jack的裤子里抽出来，他俩下了车，恭敬地向学长道了别，走进家门、穿过前厅、向坐在沙发上的父母规规矩矩地打了个招呼，踏上楼梯，Jack跟着Asher进了他的卧室。当卧室门在身后啪的一声合上之后，Asher把Jack推到墙上开始与他粗鲁地接吻。

Asher含吮着Jack的嘴唇，不时用牙齿啃咬Jack的下嘴唇和下巴，他两手捧着Jack的面颊，舌头伸进Jack的口腔里搅动，Jack顺从地张着嘴感受着Asher的侵犯。这样吻了一会儿，Asher的理智逐渐有些回笼，他的动作变得更加轻柔。Jack认为这个时机该他主动出击了，他将Asher推开一点，在Asher的注视下脱光了自己身上的衣服。他现在全裸地站在Asher面前了，Jack纤细的骨架上并没有像同龄的男孩子那样装饰着初见棱角的肌肉，而是全身都像是包裹着一层薄薄的脂肪，身体圆润的曲线带给了他一种肉欲的性感，搭配上他饱满富有光泽的蜜色肌肤，几乎让Asher呼吸停滞。Jack对Asher的反应感到很满意，他将还在愣神的Asher推坐到床上，在他两腿之间跪了下来，然后慢慢地褪下了Asher的裤子，捧起那根已经硬起来的阴茎，用脸颊蹭了蹭它，让它在自己的睫毛和尖下巴之间来回滑动，他看见Asher咬紧了下唇然后一把抓住了他的卷发，Jack知道会发生什么，他乖乖地张开了嘴，任由那根阴茎滑进了口腔里。

在半个小时的抽插之后，Asher将精液射在了Jack的嘴里，“哦……真对不起”，Asher皱着眉说这句话的时候看起来还真像是有点歉意。被操弄到最后Jack已经失了神，他管不了那么许多了，只能试着将酸软的下颚收起来，将精液包进嘴里然后尽力地吞咽，他做到了，甚至是外溢到嘴角的几滴精液他也用舌尖勾了回来。他努力的模样显然极大地取悦了Asher，他将Jack拉起来搂到怀里，右手扣住Jack的后脑勺把Jack的双唇吻得啧啧作响，左手则在那丰满的臀瓣上游走，手指往沟壑里试探。Jack在接吻的同时双手拉扯着Asher的运动背心，示意他脱下来，他们很快就坦诚相见了。Jack现在才开始有点懊悔这次性爱发生得太突然，他本该早点做些准备，他想到了学校附近的那家成人用品店、想到了seveneleven货架上的安全套，然后他眼睁睁地看着Asher从床头柜翻出来一瓶未开封的润滑剂和一盒未拆封的安全套，“怎么了，为什么是这种表情”，Asher轻笑着问他，Jack一时间不知道该说些什么，然而他也即将不用说话了，因为Asher又重新吻了上来。“我从爸妈那儿偷的”，Asher在接吻间隙回答他，“好吧，不逗你了……其实是我前不久买的，因为我觉得我快要有一个男朋友了”。男朋友，Jack被这个词搞得有些意乱神迷，于是他决定忽略心里小小的被暗算的气恼。Asher激动地吻着Jack的身体，偶尔甚至会用上牙齿轻轻地撕咬，从乳尖到腰侧，从肋骨到小腹，Jack的身体上布满了Asher留下的痕迹，他看着在自己躯体上方不断起伏的金棕色脑袋，无端地想到了童年时养过的金毛犬。当妈妈晚上加班回不了家的时候，Jack总是抱着那只金色的大狗入睡，它曾是Jack在漫漫长夜中唯一的陪伴，然而此时的Jack看着Asher的发顶，想到未来无数个相拥而眠的夜晚，快感与温暖同时向他袭来，Jack发出一声满足的叹息，他怦怦跃动的小心脏紧紧地裹着一张绣着“Asher”的小毛毯。

Asher灵活的嘴唇不断地向下移，来到了Jack的两腿之间，他扶着Jack的大腿在内侧留下了一个个紫红色的吻痕，然后他开始挑逗Jack早就勃起的阴茎，他在头部吮吸了几下，然后一路向下把根部的小球含进嘴里，Jack被这湿热的触感搞得浑身酥麻。紧接着Asher直起身，拍了拍Jack的屁股让他转过身来，Jack不仅乖乖照做还尽可能地把屁股抬得更高一点，他听着背后窸窸窣窣的声响，然后感觉到肛门周围有凉凉的触感，是Asher把润滑液挤在那处了，接着两根手指伸进来开始给Jack扩张，那两根手指在里面反复搅动张开又并拢，动作越来越快，之后是更多的手指插了进来，Asher一定在手腕上使了些力气，他的手指在Jack的穴口快速地抽插，逼得Jack终于忍不住呃啊啊地叫出了声，手指在一个深插之后刮到了Jack敏感的那一点，Jack还未来得及反应便射了出来。

Asher掰过Jack的脸颊和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，在Jack稍稍缓过来之后，Asher那戴好安全套的阴茎便抵着Jack的穴口缓缓插了进来，等Jack的身体没那么紧绷了，Asher开始尝试着小幅度的抽插，Jack感觉那根又硬又热的东西在自己的肠道里捅来捅去，滋味是疼痛与爽快并存，等到铺天盖地的快感压倒一切时，Asher已经加快了速度，他的胯部啪啪地打在Jack泛红的丰臀上，那阴茎进出的速度几乎让Jack跟不上呼吸。Jack的双腿发软，他保持不住跪趴的姿势了，向前伏倒在床上，身后的Asher就着身体相连的姿势也跟着趴了下来，他压在Jack背上，腰胯依然在用力挺进，他的右手扣着Jack的手腕，啃咬着Jack的肩颈做着最后的冲刺。Jack放纵了自己的呻吟来迎接最后的高潮，他不在乎父母会不会听到了，也许他们就在隔壁。伴随着Jack又一声的尖叫壅塞的快感破堤而出，像春日融冰的瀑布打落在干涸的河床上，溅起白马形的水花，Jack感觉眼前闪烁着光晕，脑海之中一片云雾，渐渐地，他感受到Asher的吻正轻轻地印在他的耳朵上，起伏的胸膛贴着他的后背来慢慢地平复呼吸，Asher的手梳理着他的头发，在这默默的温存中Jack逐渐沉入梦乡，他听见Asher沙哑的嗓音在耳畔响起：“我爱你”。“嗯，我也爱你”，Jack在梦境之中回答道。

第二天的清晨阳光明媚天高气爽，窗外传来红雀悠扬的叫声，安吉尔家围坐在一起吃早餐，煎蛋、培根、奶油华夫饼、蓝莓麦片，都是安吉尔家惯常的食物。Jack盯着盘子里的煎香肠出神，他还没有完全睡醒，脑子里懵懵的，身下那处还隐隐的有些不适。粉红色的香肠一侧被煎得焦脆，在Jack失了焦的视野中像是什么东西被打上了马赛克。他抬起眼睛，看着对面的Asher好整以暇地和爸爸谈论天气和今日的出游计划。在恍惚之中，有一道强烈的视线从左边传来，Jack偏过头，看见妈妈用一种意味深长的目光打量着他，“怎么啦？”，他不禁把自己的短裤又往下拉了拉，“香肠好吃吗？”，妈妈别有深意地问道。Jack听见Asher的声音从餐桌的另一边传来，“我今天想和Jack去打高尔夫…是的，我们昨晚说好的……就我们两个，没有别人…”，他顿了顿、咽了咽口水，回答道：“唔，好吃……当然好吃了”。


End file.
